Life on Planet Frieza
by Platypusbearsenior
Summary: Radditz succeeds in taking over earth. Frieza colonizes the planet, selling humans as slaves. Gohan is taken for observation. He is the only halfbreed alive. Frieza orders him to be trained. The story of Gohans life as he is ruled by Frieza.
1. Failure

"Special Beam Cannon!"  
  
An orange ki blast flew towards Goku as he held his brother in place. Radditz squirmed and struggled, but the young half-breed hurt him more than he had thought. Radditz tried desperately to escape. Goku's grip weakened, he too was injured badly.  
  
"I...can't hold him any longer!" Goku cried, as Radditz broke free.  
  
The blast hit Goku dead on and missed Radditz completely. Goku collapsed blood splattering all over the ground. Piccolo dropped to the grass, cursing as he fell. Radditz laughed triumphantly and walked towards the dying Namek.  
  
"Well well Namek, it looks as though your plan has failed."  
  
He kicked Piccolo in the side, teasing him for what was to come.  
  
"Now is your time to die. You were a semi-worthy opponent."  
  
Piccolo tried to get to his feet, but a small line of energy cut straight through his body. He fell back to the ground blood oozing from his mouth.  
  
Atop the lookout Mr. Popo watched in horror as his beloved Kami faded from the earth. One by one the dragon balls turned to stone. Radditz smiled and looked back at the young half- saiyan, sleeping peacefully. Radditz picked him up and contacted Vegeta through his scouter.  
  
"Have you screwed up badly this time Radditz?" Vegeta mocked him.  
  
"Can it Vegeta. My brother was unwilling to join us so I had to dispose of him. This planet has no more power levels worth any concern, you can send the others to colonize."  
  
"Well well, you've succeeded for once. Maybe Frieza won't kill you after all." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Just shut up and send me a ship. Mine's busted."  
  
"Huh? Couldn't even save your own ship? Frieza won't be pleased. You've broken several just this month." Vegeta sneered. "I'll send a ship, but you'll have to wait, it will be of a lower class."  
  
Vegeta clicked off, and a soft buzzing sound came from the scouter.  
  
"Stupid Vegeta. So proud just because he's the prince of a dead planet. I guess I'll stay at some human house until it arrives.  
  
~  
  
Gohan woke up surrounded by tubes and creatures observing him with clipboards. He was swimming in some kind of blue water, and hooked up to all sorts of contraptions. Scared, and unsure of where he was, Gohan began to cry. Sirens and alarms went off and a tube came down and covered his mouth. At first he cried into the tube, but slowly he began to drift back into a calm sleep.  
  
~ Again he awoke unsure of his surroundings. Many eyes watched him. He recognized Radditz and stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
"Radditz? Why have you brought this earth child here? Surely you don't think we need to study this race before we take over?" A man with purple skin said.  
  
"Of course we don't Zarbon. But this boy is half saiyan. He has my family blood running through his veins." Radditz replied.  
  
Everyone was shocked with this little bit of news. They stared at the small child who was staring wide-eyed and frightened.  
  
"So he has some saiyan blood in him? He is still just a half-breed, there's no way he could ever become more than a low class warrior. He is, after all, from your blood line Radditz, we can't expect too much now can we." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"If you weren't protected by Frieza you would be long gone by now!" Radditz argued.  
  
"I don't see why Frieza keeps you around. It was your father who tried to kill him...was it not?" Vegeta commented.  
  
"My father was a fool! He is not worthy of the Saiyan name!" Radditz acknowledged.  
  
"Come now you two. Why can't we all just get along?"  
  
The two Saiyans and the bystanders turned to the doorway and bowed as Frieza entered the room.  
  
"I apologize Lord Frieza. We should not make a mockery of our name in the presence of others." Radditz asked for forgiveness.  
  
"Oh stop sucking up Radditz. Nothing you say will convince me you are of any worth." Frieza stated. "Now where is this half-breed child that is causing such commotion?"  
  
They opened a path for Frieza to see the young half ling. He walked slow and stern, never looking aside at his followers. As he approached him, Gohan looked up from his containment cell and stared Frieza straight in the eye. Frieza stared back. This allowed Frieza to sort of read the potential hidden in the boy's body. Frieza jumped a little and turned away quickly. Everyone stared at him waiting for his decision.  
  
"Vegeta. I want this boy in the most intense training course we have. This half ling may prove to be stronger and capable of much more than we think." Frieza declared.  
  
Frieza exited the room, leaving stunned faces behind him.  
  
"I become one of the elite Saiyan warriors, and I'm the one who gets stuck training a baby." Vegeta bickered.  
  
Vegeta went over to the control panel located to the left of Gohan's containment cell. After pushing a few buttons the water drained and the multiple contraptions released themselves from him. Gohan breathed heavily, scared but somehow, fully restored and refreshed. Vegeta walked in front of him. He pushed another button and the lid to the cell opened.  
  
"Now boy. Can you speak?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Where's daddy?" Gohan asked worriedly.  
  
"Daddy's not coming back. Your daddy's gone. You live with us now. How old are you? 2?"  
  
"Four and a half."  
  
Vegeta sighed and a large bald man slapped Vegeta on the back, laughing as he left the room. Vegeta turned to face him.  
  
"You better watch your self Nappa."  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked innocently.  
  
"I'm going to seem like your worst nightmare for this next decade." 


	2. Korins Tower

As Gohan was being observed up in space, Krillen and the others arrived on the battle scene.  
  
Tien walked over to Goku's body. He was long gone, but something about his facial expression was happy. Tien smiled slightly.  
  
"Even it the times of his own death...Goku can still find something worth smiling about."  
  
"Krillen! Why do you suppose Piccolo's body isn't here? I don't sense him so where is he?" Yamcha called out across the field.  
  
"Didn't you know Yamcha? As Piccolo dies, so does Kami, their essence just seems to disappear when they die, and as do their bodies." Master Roshi answered.  
  
"How did you find that out?" Oolong questioned.  
  
Master Roshi stuttered. "Okay fine! That may not be the truth behind it but I know for a fact that his body disappears!" Master Roshi covered.  
  
Oolong looked at the old master with suspicion. Master Roshi faked a cough and turned the other way. Krillen knelt by Goku and stared deep into his cold eyes.  
  
"Why Goku? Why did this happen?"  
  
A loud and large aircraft hit the ground blowing smoke over the field. The door to the plane fell as it was kicked from the inside and a woman with black hair jumped out in a furious rage.  
  
"Where is he?! Where is Gohan!?"  
  
"Calm down Chichi! We'll find him." Krillen tried to sooth her.  
  
Chichi looked around the vacant field, all her anger washed away by tears as her gaze fell upon Goku. She ran towards him screaming and crying. As she reached him she collapsed to the ground, crumbling over him.  
  
"Chichi please stop crying." Yamcha begged.  
  
Chichi turned to face him. Her eyes were blood shot and rage filled her again. She stood up, shaking with anger. Chichi glared into Yamcha gritting her teeth. Yamcha backed away slowly, his hands held up in mercy and fear cutting at his throat.  
  
"How dare you!" Chichi cried. "I've just lost my husband. My only son is missing. And no one is left to protect the earth! Did someone forget about that!? If these two failed, then that guy must still be alive...he's out there somewhere!"  
  
The Z fighters were shocked at that fact they had all over looked. If Goku and Piccolo were gone...Radditz must still be alive.  
  
"But I don't sense his power level." Yamcha stated.  
  
"Yes. There is defiantly no one here with that kind of power." Tien confirmed.  
  
"I think we should go have a chat with Korin." Master Roshi suggested." If there's anything going on, he would know."  
  
"That still doesn't solve the fact that Gohan is missing!" Chichi growled.  
  
"Don't worry Chichi, Korin will be able to tell us where he is." Bulma assured her.  
  
"Okay, we better move fast. The fate of the world depends on it." Yamcha recited from his favorite cartoon.  
  
Krillen, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha set out for Korin's Tower.  
  
"Aren't you coming Master Roshi?" Krillen asked the old geyser.  
  
"I'm getting to old for this. I'm going to go take a nap." Roshi replied.  
  
~  
  
They arrived on Korin's Tower and were greeted by the little white cat.  
  
"Korin. We are kind of in a bind. We don't have a clue what's going on. If Goku and Piccolo are gone, and Radditz is still alive, then why isn't he here?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Ah yes, the loss of Goku and Kami is a pricey one. With Piccolo's death, Kami died too, and therefore, the dragon balls are useless."  
  
Yamcha jumped.  
  
"You mean we can't bring Goku back?! He's just gone forever!?"  
  
"Sadly yes. Now, I'm no expert on this Saiyan race, but my guess is Radditz left, and entrusted the fate of the earth to other warriors. This will not be last of the Saiyans we will see. And if they are as strong and skilled as Radditz, then I fear the earth shall be theirs." Korin prophesized.  
  
"There's no hope is there?" Chiaotzu asked rhetorically.  
  
"Don't say that Chiaotzu. There is hope as long as we are alive. We can figure out some way to stop them. We have to." Tien reassured his friend, and him self as well.  
  
"Master Korin. Do you know what happened to Gohan? He wasn't at the field where we found Goku." Yamcha inquired.  
  
"Ah, poor boy. Alas, when Radditz left, he took the boy with him. He is Goku's son; therefore Gohan is the nephew of this man. Perhaps, Radditz saw use in him." Korin answered.  
  
"I am not going to be the one to tell Chichi." Yamcha called.  
  
Tien and Chiaotzu waved their hands in protest.  
  
Krillen sighed. "I guess I'll do it..."  
  
~  
  
"Vegeta! I want a report on how the boy is doing." Frieza ordered.  
  
"The boy shows signs of pampering and coward ness. He will not respond to any of my tactics. This boy is of no use. He is a half breed we need him not." Vegeta reported.  
  
"Come now Vegeta. Do you really think I would allow his training if I thought he was useless?" Frieza questioned.  
  
"What are you hinting at Frieza?"  
  
"I sensed in him something strange. He has hidden depths to his powers. Perhaps you should try a new method."  
  
"If you think he is capable of so much...why risk him betraying and destroying you?"  
  
"He is young, young enough for me to persuade and train him. He won't remember much of his past life when he is older. Therefore, we can teach him our ways, he will become accustom to them. He will abide to them. I may have failed in successfully teaching you Vegeta, but you were older than this boy, and raised in a completely different manner. Leave me now Vegeta, and get back to work." Frieza explained and ordered.  
  
Vegeta left the room, commenting under his breath. Instead of returning to 'work' Vegeta dropped by one of the hangouts. As he walked through the crowd, he was teased for training a half ling.  
  
"Hey hey Vegeta. Almighty prince. How goes the babysitting?" Nappa snorted.  
  
"Can it Nappa. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Lighten up Vegeta. Your scare that poor little baby."  
  
~  
  
Gohan looked in awe of his surroundings. Nothing seemed familiar and his want for his parents was growing. The door to the left of him opened and Frieza came walking in. Frieza knelt down beside him smiling as 'sweetly' as he could. Gohan whimpered softly and scooted back.  
  
"Hello there young one. What is your name?" Frieza asked 'kindly'.  
  
Gohan didn't answer. Instead he turned to face the wall. Frieza grew a little impatient.  
  
"Speak child!"  
  
"My mommy told me not to talk to strangers."  
  
"Oh...well...I'm not a stranger. I'm a good friend of your mommy."  
  
Gohan turned back around.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh sure. Yeah, we go way back."  
  
"Why isn't Mommy here then?"  
  
"Mommy's taking a little break. She is very tired. I'm going to take care of you until she returns. But in order to do that you have to talk to me. Now. What is your name?"  
  
"G...Wait. If your friends with Mommy, why don't you know my name?"  
  
"Well...I...I just want to hear you say your name. That's all."  
  
"Oh...it's Gohan."  
  
"Gohan. There that wasn't so hard. I'm Frieza and I'm going to be a good friend of yours for quite a while." 


	3. Soft Side

"Where do you suppose we begin?" Yamcha asked with his spirits dropping.  
  
"I don't know. If those Souyuns or sayan or whatever are coming back, I don't know if there is much we can do." Krillen assumed.  
  
"There has to be something we are missing. This can't be the end. It just can't be." Tien insisted.  
  
"Face it guys. This is the end. Those creatures from space are going to come, and their going to destroy us all." Yamcha stated.  
  
"This can't be happening...Goku why did you have to fail? We need you." Krillen wondered, looking up at the sky.  
  
"I suppose we should go back to the Kame house. If this is it, we should be with our family and friends." Tien proposed.  
  
The four hopeless warriors rose from their feet and bid Korin good-bye. They flew in silence all the way to the pink house residing on the small desolate island. They were greeted by the others; Bulma, Chichi, Master Roshi, Ox King, and Turtle.  
  
"So? What's up? What's going on?" Bulma asked bluntly.  
  
She frowned at the look of the four depressed faces.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" She asked again.  
  
"There's nothing we can do. They will come, we will fight, but there is no way we can defeat them all." Krillen explained.  
  
"No...there has to be someway..." Chichi trailed off. "What about Gohan? What happened to him?"  
  
Krillen gulped and stared at the ground intently.  
  
"Radditz...he took Gohan back into space with him. There's no telling where he is, or what they are doing to him." Krillen informed.  
  
Chichi collapsed to her knees. Ox King rushed to her side and she cried in his lap.  
  
"So this is it. This is the end of Earth." Bulma commented.  
  
"I wish there was something we could do, something we a re missing. But, there's not." Yamcha said.  
  
"Come on! Put some effort into it! It is a mere rock!! Surely you have the strength to break that!?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Gohan stared wide-eyed and watery up at the man who was screaming at him.  
  
"Go on! Punch it! Kick it! Do something besides staring at me!"  
  
Gohan glanced to the rock, then back at Vegeta.  
  
"Yes that's right! That rock right there! Destroy the blasted thing already!" Vegeta grew louder, more frustrated.  
  
The air-whooshing sound of a door opening sounded from behind Vegeta. A young woman stepped gracefully into the training room. Her hair was black and cut short. She wore light red and faded yellow armor along with white boots and gloves. She was smiling softly as she walked up to Vegeta.  
  
"Now now Vegeta. He is but a child. Go easy on him. You must teach him before you test him." The woman said.  
  
"I know how to train someone Illiyria (Ill-leer-ey-ah)." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Yes and your doing a good job too. He'll be beating up Nappa before night fall." Illiyria teased.  
  
Vegeta grew tense and Illiyria circled him.  
  
"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Frieza feels you are not doing well enough. I've been ordered to assist in the boys' training." Illiyria answered.  
  
Vegeta pouted as Illiyria knelt down beside Gohan.  
  
"Hello there. My name is Illiyria. What's yours?"  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Gohan. Well Gohan, sorry if Vegeta here has been scaring you. I'll make sure he never scares you again."  
  
"I wasn't scared." Gohan lied.  
  
"Oh you weren't huh?" Illiyria looked back at Vegeta. "There really is Saiyan blood in your veins"  
  
"What's a Saiyan?"  
  
"A Saiyan is a grand race of warriors, with unspeakable powers. You can become as strong as a Saiyan if you want."  
  
"But why? Why do I need to be strong?"  
  
"So...you can...protect yourself from the bad people."  
  
Later that evening Illiyria sat down beside Vegeta, who was sitting alone in the hangout. Vegeta looked up at her.  
  
"Earlier...how did you do that? You got him to start to trust you. He listened to you. Someone would start to wonder if you were a human mother." Vegeta interrogated.  
  
Illiyria smiled and laughed.  
  
"You have to use your soft side. Otherwise, the boy will think you are going to hurt him."  
  
"Soft side? We are warriors! We are not to be soft!" Vegeta bickered.  
  
"Of course you think that Vegeta. Believe it or not, you can be a good fighter and still have a softer side."  
  
"Pht!" Vegeta snorted. "That theory is the one reason why you will never make it to the top."  
  
"Yes, and I can see you beating up Frieza with one hand."  
  
"Don't mock me woman!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Don't call me woman, I have a name you know, at lest you SHOULD know it by now. But I guess I can't expect too much from you, now can I?" Illiyria snickered.  
  
Vegeta pouted and stomped from the room.  
  
"Teh. What a cry baby..." Illiyria trailed off.  
  
Back on earth, a vast lush field was interrupted when something like a meteor crashed into it. The crater seemed a mile long, and trees and grass were no where in sight. An old farmer walked up to the crater and peeked in. The meteor was some kind of strange, white ball. A man in armor stepped out of it as it opened. The man was tall and slim, but still with an excellent build. He had deep black hair, cut short at his shoulders. A scar gashed the right side of his face, cutting over the eye. A green scouter shielded his left eye from view. The man turned his head to face the old man above him. His scouter beeped and the results made the man smile evilly.  
  
"Okay, bring in the rest." The man said to his scouter.  
  
"Confirmed. Pod numbers 387 through 463 are landing in approximately 2 minutes and seven teen seconds." A voice answered back. 


End file.
